


Lonely Stars

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Temporary Character Death, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony stark and loneliness are old friends.For my "Alone" IS bingo square.





	Lonely Stars

Tony Stark knows what it feels like to be alone, he was alone as a child. Howard would often leave on long trips to look for Captain America. His mom, god rest her soul, was withdrawn and avoided him, during what he now recognizes as her struggle with depression.

Ana and Jarvis were the two people he was closest with. They loved him like he was their own son. But they also had work to do so for hours on end Tony would sit in his room staring at the posters on his walls of Captain America and his Howling Commandos and wishes he was more like Cap, he was never alone.

As he got older and started designing things his Godfather started spending more time with him. Taking an interest in his designs and asking him if he could do certain things or make things that certain things and each time Tony would surpass the instructions the look of pride on Obie’s face would make him feel good. 

So long as he was building the things Obie would ask him about Obie would spend time with him and he wasn’t alone, the same with Howard. As long as he made himself useful in the lab he got to spend time with him.

Then he skipped to High School when he was ten and went away to boarding school he was alone for the longest time. No one wanted to know the ten year old. Ana and Jarvis came for visits but the Ana started looking sick and then she died and so did Jarvis and Tony was alone again 

His mom and Howard never came up to see him, but Obie did. He would come up and Tony would build thinks to impress him and he would ask to see the extent of Tony’s abilities, “just our little secret my boy.”

MIT was hell and heaven at the same time. He had the same issue he did in boarding school. Why would 18,19,20,21,22 years olds what to hang out with a kid barely old enough to shave kid who would show himself to be smarter than them without even realizing. 

But college had Rhodey, with Rhodey Tony wasn’t alone anymore. They shared a room, ate together, worked together, and went on trips together and Tony was invited to all the Rhodes holiday celebrations until death.

But Rhodey was in ROTC and soon he had to actually go in and Tony was alone again but he had Dum E, the result of a science binge with Rhodey, so it wasn’t so bad. 

Then his parents died and Tony had all these people saying that they’d be there for him if he needed them but he knew deep down not one of them meant it. 

So, he turned to drugs, alcohol and women and men. He slept with anyone who was willing so he wouldn’t be alone at night. But in the morning they always left. He made U and Butterfingers so that Dum E wouldn’t be lonely when goes out to look for someone to make sure he’s not lonely.

JARVIS is the result of drunk science when Rhodey comes over to celebrate Tony turning 21. After that Tony isn’t so alone anymore. He has a little piece of the past to keep him company.

Then he makes FRIDAY, KAREN, and JOCASTA and a bunch of other baby AIs. The more he makes the less alone he feels. 

Pepper helps too, unlike the women and men he brings home she’s too stubborn to leave and Tony loves her for it.

Obie is there too he still plays the games to see if Tony can rise to challenges and Tony knows what he’s doing but he doesn’t want Obie to leave too.

Then the cave happens and Tony doesn’t feel alone, he has Yinsen with him.

But he too leaves him, but this one doesn’t hurt as much. He wants his friend to not be alone anymore either.

Then he finds out about Obadiah and Obie dies and Tony has lost his last family member.

But Pepper stays and maybe she, Happy and Rhodey can be his family.

Then she leaves and now he has Nata...whatever name she was using. Then he has the Avengers and the hardest thing he’s ever had to do is leave them after Ultron...But he can feel Wanda’s hatred like a dagger in the back of his head.

So, he leaves and he’s alone again except for Pepper and Rhodey and his bots.

Then Thanos comes and he watches the child he loves and the man he feels a kindredness with turn to dust and he’s alone again, alone on a planet with nothing and no one except the blue woman.

Then he’s in a ship trying to get home, with no food or water and limited air and all he can think is at least he won’t die alone like he imagined so many times before. Even if he doesn’t know Nebula too well. At least he will not die alone.

He hates to admit it but if it were just him on the ship he would just lay back, stare up at the sky full of stars and holding more mysteries for the world. Shut his eyes, and drift off dreaming of the people he cares about.

But he’s not alone. He is with Nebula and he isn’t about to just give up. Earth needs him this one last time.

He couldn’t protect it but he’s going to avenge it.

Because Tony Stark may be alone, but he will not leave anyone else alone. 

When he’s back on Earth it’s easy to forget how alone he feels. Sure he has Rhodey, Pepper and his bots...but there’s still something inside him that’s missing.

“It’s easy to pretend that he’s part of a team again...but he’s not. He doesn’t want to be. But it’s easier to just ignore the problem for another day because he has a Spider Kid and Wizard to avenge.

When Iron Man was formed the Merchant of Death was no longer needed. But for this? For Peter, Stephen, Happy, all those people who did nothing but breathe? He’s willing to be that again. Because that’s what they need.

Defeating Thanos is laughably easy now that Tony knows that the maniac can bleed.

And bleed he does. Rivers of red pouring from wounds on every inch of the bastard’s skin. Tony’s body is calm when he finally tears the gauntlet off of the bastard.

Who cares if a couple of fingers come off with it?

Tony watches as dust swirls up from the ground making sure that everyone on Titan will appear on Earth and watches as Dr. Strange reforms in front of him.

Tony doesn’t feel so alone when he watches Stephen help stead Peter as he returns while Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy check him over to make sure he’s okay.

He doesn’t feel so alone when he starts dating Stephen.

He doesn’t feel alone as he watches Peter graduate.

And he isn’t alone when he stands in front of all the people who make him not so alone and says “I do” before kissing Stephen.


End file.
